


It's Okay

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, ExileArc, Gen, How Do I Tag, No Beta, Platonic Relationships, Tommys depressed yall, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: "Bubba, what should we draw?" Tommy glanced up at the hybrid who listed off a few ideas of different animals and flowers before landing on one that Tommy liked and quickly took to drawing. It was a simple drawing of a cow that had flowers around it, but he was clearly happy with it as he held it up to Ranboo smiling brightly. "Look! Look! Didn't Tom-Tom do good? It's Henry!"
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Carrot
> 
> Ranboo is canonically like 8'5' (about 259cm I believe?) in the SMP-

TW/CW: Depression, Intrusive thoughts, Abandonment Issues 

Ranboo held on to his head leaning against the obsidian of the portal as he tried to calm himself, while the quickest way of travel was through the nether that didn't mean it was the best on everyone's body. Traveling from one dimension to another always gave the traveler nausea and a headache for a bit. Ranboo pushed himself up feeling well enough to start his trek to find Tommy, who was probably in his tent or out mining again.

He made his way towards the tent deciding to first look there since it was the closest place, as he made his way to the tent soft sniffles could be heard. Tommy never cried though, or well no one ever heard of him crying, worry clutched at Ranboo's mind making him quickly walk and duck into the tent to see Tommy curled up under his covers. "Hey Tommy, are you okay? Do you want to talk about anything?" Ranboo moved to sit down on the floor, keeping his head ducked slightly to not accidentally rip the tent.

"It's nothing," Tommy paused his sentence so he could roll over to see his, he's not a friend, and pull the covers away from his face. "we got stuff to do today, I had an idea to build something or try and get resources.." Ranboo nodded, letting Tommy say whatever he wanted to. He knew that the boy didn't get many visitors, even he couldn't come around too often so when he did Ranboo tried his best to make it count to Tommy.

"Well, then why don't we go do that then? We can go find resources then build whatever you wanted to build." Ranboo went to go stand up before hearing Tommy mutter out a quick 'no, can't' and looked down at him worriedly. "What do you mean you can't? Did something happen?"

Tommy shook his head, everything just took too much energy, he didn't want Ranboo to worry over him but he just couldn't find the energy to get up. Even speaking was draining for him and he loved to talk to everyone especially since he was typically left with only Dream! "Okay, is there something you want to do instead? Um, we can-" Ranboo cut himself off trying to think of something, he wasn't used to this. "I'm sorry Tommy, I'll try and think of something."

Ranboo moved over to his bed and sat down at the end of it, raking his fingers through Tommy's hair, trying to do something to help him out with his limited knowledge of what was happening. Tommy tilted his head slightly to lean into the touch, it was soothing in a way despite everything yelling at him that Ranboo didn't care, only Dream cared. Dream was his only friend. He hated those thoughts, he didn't want to believe them but everything seemed to prove them right. No one came to actually see him, they'd make quick stops when he wasn't around or come to look at his land then leave and no one even showed up to his party!

The world seemed to be too big for him, he just wanted Tubbo again. Tommy was slipping and he hated it, he couldn't do that- not here. Dream was gone and he never knew when he'd show up again, Tommy didn't want to risk Dream finding out about his regression, something always told him it'd be bad despite him being his only friend. "Tommy?" Ranboo looked down to see the blonde blearily looking at him, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh, what's wrong, don't worry I'm here."

Tommy broke, it felt like forever since he simply heard that someone cared and was there with full sincerity. Dream always said it with a hint of malice behind his words, but Ranboo sounded so sincere and caring. Tears fell down his face as his headspace dropped, "Why no one care!" Ranboo's heart broke as he realized what happened, he was little. He'd seen this behavior in Tubbo before and ended up asking what was happening, Quackity explained what regression was and after that sometimes Tubbo would come to him if Quackity was busy.

"People care sweetheart, I care and so does Tubbo." The mention of Tubbo immediately made Tommy start bawling and shake his head, he couldn't care! He never saw him and got rid of him! He got rid of his Tom-Tom! "Oh, oh darling I'm sorry, can you tell Bubba what he said that upset you?" Tommy continued to shake his head and instead made grabby hands up at Ranboo just wanting to be held and told that everything was okay, he was okay. 

Ranboo picked Tommy up and gently held on to the back of his head gently rocking the two of them while the little sobbed in to his shoulder, why wasn't he enough? "It's okie? Right? Tub-Tub's a meanie! He got rid of Tom-Tom an' an' I just want him again!" Tommy looked up at him, his face red and blotchy while a fist came to scrub at his eyes. 

"Honey, everything is going to be okay, and you are going to be okay too. I can't believe Tub-Tub would get rid of such a sweet little boy like you!" Ranboo moved to wipe at some tears on Tommy's face, ignoring the burning it caused to his fingers. He could take care of it later. "I know you want Tub-Tub again lovebug, but currently he's busy maybe I can try and get him to visit you, yeah? Bubba can try and talk to Tub-Tub so you little boy can see him again!" 

Tommy beamed at the idea of seeing Tubbo again and frantically nodded the idea so appealing to little him who just wanted his best friend again, the one who'd sit down with him in his home and help him build block towers. The one who took him to a flower field once and built flower crowns with him while showering him with so much praise that his head seemed to spin. He just wanted Tubbo. "Bud do you have any other clothes? Those big boy ones aren't fit for you sweetheart." Tommy nodded and pointed over at his enderchest, he kept it away from Dream since it was one of the few things he could snag for little him before he was kicked out. "Ah, well how about we go get it for you then do whatever you want to do, does that sound good?" 

"Uh-huh! Can we draw? Tom-Tom wanna draw with Bubba! It was always fun with Tub-Tub!" Tommy held on to Ranboo's hand as he unlocked the enderchest and sorted through everything at the top so he could grab the sweater he wanted, it was a simple oversized pink-or as Tommy said 'pastel red'-sweater. He let go for a second to quickly pull it on top of his shirt that he had on already, too scared that Ranboo would leave if he wasn't holding on to him. 

"Honey, you sure you don't want to take off your big boy shirt? It'd probably be more comfy, and of course we can draw." Tommy shook his head while grabbing back on to Ranboo to make sure he didn't leave him. "Okay, you don't have to Bubba just wanted to make sure. Now c'mon let's sit down and draw, I have an extra book on me that hasn't been used yet." Tommy led him back over to his bed and sat down in Ranboo's lap with the book in his own with the pencil tied to the spine of it, Ranboo wrapped his arms around Tommy's torso so he wouldn't fall and since the contact seemed to comfort him. 

"Bubba, what should we draw?" Tommy glanced up at the hybrid who listed off a few ideas of different animals and flowers before landing on one that Tommy liked and quickly took to drawing. It was a simple drawing of a cow that had flowers around it, but he was clearly happy with it as he held it up to Ranboo smiling brightly. "Look! Look! Didn't Tom-Tom do good? It's Henry!" 

"It's amazing lovebug! I can't believe how well you did with it!" Ranboo ruffled Tommy's hair making him whine as he tried to pat it back down. "You want to keep drawing or do something else?" Ranboo leaned back bringing Tommy down with him, though the little didn't seem to mind as he moved to hug Ranboo and simply bury his head in his chest humming contently. 

"Just stay here, like it here with Bubba."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending was bad, I wasn't sure how to end it and that seemed like a nice place to.


End file.
